In the field of coffee beverages, there have been known various methods of adjusting a flavor and an aroma in accordance with consumer tastes. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 4-152845 has disclosed soybean-blended coffee having a new flavor and a new aroma, which is obtained by grinding a mixture of coffee beans and soybeans which are separately roasted. For the purpose of obtaining new beverage with roast flavor, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Sho 59-146576 has described a method of obtaining the extract by extracting from a mixture of roasted and ground coffee beans and roasted barley with hot water or the like. For the purpose of obtaining beverage with roast flavor, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Sho 59-6869 has described a method of obtaining the extract by extracting from a mixture of roasted and ground coffee beans and roasted barley, roasted Job's tears seeds, or roasted green tea with water or the like. In addition to these methods, some methods of obtaining the extract from mixtures of roasted and ground coffee beans and various materials have been known (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Sho 54-151171 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-102594).